Escute seu coração
by angellsss
Summary: ...nem sempre uma vez é o suficiente.
1. ESCUTE SEU CORAÇAO

**_Eu nao sei como e chama isso mas nao importa,o primeiro capitulo é apenas a primeira frase dos seguintes e suas iniciais formam a frase ESCUTE SEU CORAÇÃO cada capitulo tirando esse primeiro vai ter 100 palavras.O titulo foi tirado da musica LISTEN TO YOUR HEART que traduzindo é escute seu coraçao,eu nao criei nem possuo piratas do caribe e nao pretendo obter lucro com isso entao por favor_****_ nao me PROCESSEM!_**

_**Escute seu coração**_

**E**lizabeth sempre achou a pirataria fascinante...

**S**parrow acha o mar o seu único amor...

**C**ada um tem motivo para se odiar mutuamente...

**U**ma relação entre eles nunca daria certo...

**T**odas as circunstancias apontavam para isso...

**E**scutar o coração não fazia sentido...

**S**uas vidas eram diferentes...

**E**la é casada...

**U**m pirata não pode se apaixonar...

**C**ada minuto era mais uma loucura...

**O** destino deu as cartas...

**R**evelando sentimentos ardentes...

**A**gora a verdade veio a tona...

ou**Ç**a seu coração...

**A**gora tudo estava dito...

**O** coração sempre fala mais alto... Nem sempre uma vez é o suficiente.


	2. capitulo 2

Elizabeth sempre achou a pirataria fascinante agora ela a achava seu destino a única forma de ser feliz. Os perigos, o desejo de aventura, tinham falado mais alto. Agora ela tinha um navio e tinha um novo mundo para conhecer.

Mesmo assim havia algo que ela no podia esconder algo proibido que poderia trazer muitos problemas para sua vida,o desejo e a atração que sentia por um homem que não era seu marido,mas o melhor pirata que ela tinha conhecido .Mas era tarde demais e agora ela não sabia mais o que fazer,negar era totalmente impossível.


	3. capitulo 3

Sparrow sempre achou o mar o seu único amor. O mar não trai, não machuca, não engana e oferece total liberdade. Ele sempre soube que esse seria o seu destino se tornar "capitão", o melhor pirata que o mundo já viu,claro que às vezes apareciam algumas complicações, mas com um pouco de jogo tudo sempre se resolvia.

Só tinha uma coisa que ele não tinha conseguido resolver, uma única pessoa que ele não conseguia era algo alem da curiosidade, poderia parecer indefesa mais era mais,era astuta,inteligente,cruel, era aquilo que perturba todos os homens mais um em especial : ele


	4. capitulo 4

Cada um tinha motivos para se odiar mutuamente

Ele era mentiroso, cinico e com uma higiene pessoal duvidavel, que parecia sempre bebado e que provavelmente trocaria uma pessoa por uma garrafa de rum ou para recuperar seu amado perola negra

Ela era em alguns momentos insuportavel, tinha "classe", era bonita e era isso que a fazia tao perigosa,a qualquer momento poderia trair quem quer que fosse da maneira mais sutil

Ambos compartilhavam um odio mutuo que mesmo sem querer tormou-se algo mais um desejo crescente que na menor faisca traria tudo a tona numa enorme explosao.


	5. capitulo 5

Uma relação entre eles nunca daria certo era isso que ela via quando olhava aqueles profundos olhos isso nunca foi sobre carinho ou afeto foi sobre algo mais forte, ela entendeu que talvez nao amasse will e tampouco nascera para ser uma esposa submissa.

Ela era uma pirata tinha provado isso a jack sparrow da maneira mais dificil. Foi nesse dia que tudo mudou, seu coraçao começou a falar mais alto e para sua surpresa ele dizia algo novo, um forte setimento que se mantinha guardado e que só foi revelado com a possibilidade de um fim, de um verdadeiro adeus.


	6. capitulo 6

Todas as circunstâncias apontavam para isso, esse era o único pensamento de Jack.

Todas as circunstancias apontavam que ela nunca seria feliz levando a mesma vida que ele, isso nunca foi novidade, mais não tornava mais fácil aceitar, de repente ele começava a se arrepender de ter dado a Will sua grande chance, agora ele teria imortalidade e mesmo que Elizabeth não quisesse vê-lo, ele seria imortal ,isso tinha que servir para alguma coisa,no entanto agora ele não tinha Elizabeth não tinha imortalidade e tinha dado a Will sua única chance de amar .

Realmente,havia menos razões para se viver.


	7. capitulo 7

Escutar o coração não fazia sentido, assim como não fazia sentido confiar em sentimentos. Jack tinha um coração e muitas emoções mais da ultima vez ele foi deixado em um navio para a morte. Por que ele conseguiria confiar na mesma pessoa?

Ao mesmo tempo ele sabia que evitá-la ou ignorá-la era infantil, mas não podia negar que sentia medo de seus sentimentos. Ela tinha conseguido deixá-lo impotente, e o pior de tudo ele não conseguia odiá-la, seu coração estava louco e ele também ficaria se parasse para ouvi-lo.

A grande pergunta era: valeria à pena se deixar levar outra vez?


	8. capitulo 8

Suas vidas eram diferentes, mesmo assim eles eram parecidos, uma semelhança permanente que só era separada por uma linha que os mantinha afastados.

Essa mesma "linha" tinha definido a historia dos dois. Uma linha com nome e personalidade chamada Will Turner, mesmo que os corações falassem mais alto uma voz mais alta dizia sempre a mesma coisa: esse é o preço pago pelo que foi feito.

Para ela a espera de dez anos por um dia, para Jack o fim de uma ilusão, para Will uma esperança depositada em poucas horas.

Para os três o destino reservava um caminho perigosamente incerto.


End file.
